marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion (TV series)
Legion is a TV series that focuses on the son of Charles Xavier who's a mutant. The series aired on FX premiered on February 8, 2017 and was developed by 20th Century Fox Television and Marvel Television, the second season aired on April 3, 2018 and the third and final season aired on June 24, 2019. Overview Season 1 Legion, based on the Marvel Comics by Chris Claremont and Bill Sienkiewicz, is the story of David Haller (Dan Stevens), a troubled young man who may be more than human. Diagnosed as schizophrenic as a child, David has been in and out of psychiatric hospitals for years. Now in his early 30s and institutionalized once again, David loses himself in the rhythm of the structured regimen of life in the hospital: breakfast, lunch, dinner, therapy, medications, sleep. David spends the rest of his time in companionable silence alongside his chatterbox friend Lenny (Aubrey Plaza), a fellow patient whose life-long drug and alcohol addiction has done nothing to quell her boundless optimism that her luck is about to change. The pleasant numbness of David's routine is completely upended with the arrival of a beautiful and troubled new patient named Syd (Rachel Keller). Inexplicably drawn to one another, David and Syd share a startling encounter, after which David must confront the shocking possibility that the voices he hears and the visions he sees may actually be real. A haunted man, David escapes from the hospital and seeks shelter with his sister Amy (Katie Aselton). But Amy's concern for her brother is trumped by her desire to protect the picture perfect suburban life she's built for herself. Eventually, Syd guides David to Melanie Bird (Jean Smart), a nurturing but demanding therapist with a sharp mind and unconventional methods. She and her team of specialists - Ptonomy (Jeremie Harris), Kerry (Amber Midthunder) and Cary (Bill Irwin) - open David's eyes to an extraordinary new world of possibilities. Season 2 Based on the Marvel Comics by Chris Claremont and Bill Sienkiewicz, Legion is the story of "David Haller" (Dan Stevens), a man who believed himself to be schizophrenic only to discover that he may actually be the most powerful mutant the world has ever seen. From childhood, David shuffled from one psychiatric institution to the next until, in his early 30s, he met and fell in love with a beautiful and troubled fellow patient named "Syd" (Rachel Keller). After Syd and David shared a startling encounter, he was forced to confront the shocking possibility that the voices he hears and the visions he sees may actually be real. Syd led David to "Melanie Bird" (Jean Smart), a demanding but nurturing therapist who heads a team of specialists - "Ptonomy" (Jeremie Harris), "Kerry" (Amber Midthunder) and "Cary" (Bill Irwin) - each of whom possesses a unique and extraordinary gift. Together, they helped David to recognize and harness his hidden powers. With their support, David finally unlocked a deeply suppressed truth - he had been haunted his entire life by a malicious parasite of unimaginable power. Known as the "Shadow King," this malevolent creature appeared in the form of David's friend "Lenny" (Aubrey Plaza), but is actually an ancient being named "Amahl Farouk." In an epic showdown, David and his friends battled his demon, ultimately forcing it from David's body. Unfortunately, Farouk found a new host - Melanie's husband "Oliver Bird" (Jemaine Clement) - and escaped. Just when they thought they'd earned a moment of respite, a mysterious orb appeared and took David away to an unknown place. With David and Oliver missing and Farouk on the loose, the team forms an unlikely alliance with their former enemy "Clark" (Hamish Linklater) and his well-funded government organization, Division III. Meanwhile, Amahl Farouk (Navid Negahban) is on a new path to attaining infinite and world-ending power. Season 3 From childhood, David shuffled from one psychiatric institution to the next until, in his early 30s, he met and fell in love with a beautiful and troubled fellow patient named “Syd Barrett” (Rachel Keller). After Syd and David shared a startling encounter, he was forced to confront the shocking reality that the voices he hears and the visions he sees are actually real. With the help of Syd and a team of specialists who also possess unique and extraordinary gifts – “Ptonomy Wallace” (Jeremie Harris), “Kerry Loudermilk” (Amber Midthunder) and “Cary Loudermilk” (Bill Irwin) – David unlocked a deeply suppressed truth: he had been haunted his entire life by a malicious parasite of unimaginable power. Known as “The Shadow King,” this malevolent creature appeared in the form of David’s friend “Lenny Busker” (Aubrey Plaza), but was actually an ancient being named “Amahl Farouk” (Navid Negahban). During an epic showdown, David managed to push Farouk out of his body and gain control of his mind. With Farouk on the loose, the team formed an unlikely alliance with their former enemy, “Clark DeBussy” (Hamish Linklater), and his well-funded government organization, Division 3. Unfortunately, the hunt for Farouk reawakened the dark voices in David’s head, and with them, a lust for power. At odds with everyone he once considered a friend, David enlists the help of a young mutant named “Switch” (Lauren Tsai) whose secret ability is key to his plans to repair the damage he caused. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller/Legion *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Mackenzie Gray as Walter/The Eye *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Recurring Cast *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird *Scott Lawrence as Henry Poole *David Ferry as Dr. Kissinger *David Selby as Brubaker *Quinton Boisclair as Amahl Farouk/Shadow King **Emily Shuttleworth and Devyn Dalton as "The World's Angriest Boy in the World" **To-be-confirmed dog as King Guest Cast *Brad Mann as Rudy *Tatyana Forrest as Haller's adoptive mother *Dario Giordani as Haller's adoptive father *Kirby Morrow as Benny Season 2 Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller/Legion *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk/Shadow King *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Recurring Cast *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jon Hamm as the Narrator Guest Cast *Quinton Boisclair as the Devil with the Yellow Eyes Season 3 Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller/Legion *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk/Shadow King *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird *Lauren Tsai as Switch Recurring Cast *Stephanie Corneliussen as Gabrielle Haller *Harry Lloyd as Charles Xavier/Professor X Guest Cast To be added Episodes Season 1 *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 2" *"Chapter 3" *"Chapter 4" *"Chapter 5" *"Chapter 6" *"Chapter 7" *"Chapter 8" Season 2 *"Chapter 9" *"Chapter 10" *"Chapter 11" *"Chapter 12" *"Chapter 13" *"Chapter 14" *"Chapter 15" *"Chapter 16" *"Chapter 17" *"Chapter 18" *"Chapter 19" Season 3 *"Chapter 20" *"Chapter 21" *"Chapter 22" *"Chapter 23" *"Chapter 24" *"Chapter 25" *"Chapter 26" *"Chapter 27" Production In October 2015, Marvel Television announced that two television series based on X-Men characters, Legion and Hellfire are in development.Fargo Producer Noah Hawley Reveals Details Behind His X-Men Pilot Legion Legion will not be set in Earth-10005 universe, but will instead be set in a parallel universe.FX'S LEGION ANTICIPATED TO DEBUT IN 2016; SERIES NOT SET IN X-MEN FILM UNIVERSE In June 2015, the series wa picked up for an eight episode season with filming beginning in Vancouver in the summer of 2016 for a 2017 premiere.FX NETWORKS PICKS UP 'LEGION' TO SERIES Singer later revealed that Legion would connect to futures X-Men films.Bryan Singer Says Legion Will Connect to Future X-Men MoviesBryan Singer Is Linking the X-Men Movies and TV Shows, Which Seems Like a Bad Idea Laura Donner revealed that Legion will take place in it's own world. Trivia *The show is part of the X-Men cinematic universe as it will connect to future films while acting as a standalone installment of the series similar to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. However, it's hinted that it exists in its own universe and not part of the X-Men universe. *In an interview with Collider, producer Simon Kinberg compared this series to Breaking Bad. *The second FX series from Noah Hawley. The first series is Fargo. *Noah Hawley has hinted at the possibility of Charles Xavier appearing in the series. It is currently unknown if Patrick Stewart or James McAvoy would reprise their roles. **When asked if he wanted to appear in Legion, Stewart replied "Yes! Absolutely! 100%!"https://youtube.com/watch?v=nsmTReftEt8 *The character of Syd Barrett who is played by Rachel Keller is named after Syd Barrett of the rock band Pink Floyd, whose music was an important influence on the series for Noah Hawley. Barrett left Pink Floyd in 1968 due to mental illness issues. *Aubrey Plaza's character Lenny Busker was originally written as a middle-aged, drug-addicted man in a mental hospital. **Interestingly enough, it is revealed in the show that Plaza's character was in fact a middle aged man to begin with, and was thought to be a girl by David. *In the pilot, David Selby (Dark Shadows) plays the role of a supervisory researcher studying David. *The character Syd Barrett is frequently shown early in the pilot episode with light reflecting around her head. This is a possible homage to the Pink Floyd tracks "Shine on you crazy diamond" parts 1 and 2 which were about former lead singer Syd Barrett who was also considered mentally ill. *Jean Smart and Rachel Keller both starred in the second season of FX's Fargo. Jean played Floyd Gerhardt who was the grandmother of Rachel's character Simone Gerhardt. *In Marvel Comics, Legion (David) causes the alternate universe of a world without Charles Xavier. In this world or the "Age of Apocalypse" Xavier was killed and his legacy of starting the X-Men (et al) was changed. Magneto was the Headmaster of Xavier's School of the Gifted, Apocalypse rules the world, some good guys were evil (and vis versa), only one of the "X-Men" knew the alternate timeline was different/changed. *The title of the show is based on David Haller's codename in the X-Men Comics. David acquired the codename "Legion" due to having hundreds of multiple personalities each with his/her own mutant power. Essentially making him a one man army. **However, since this version of David is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia rather than dissociative identity disorder, it is unknown how he will get the name "Legion" in the end. *All of Lenny's interactions involve David except for one. Syd's first interaction with Lenny is only after switching bodies with David. Although Syd accidentally kills Lenny, no one ever mentions Lenny by her name. Division 3 tells David a girl was killed and Syd tells David I killed your friend. Lenny continues to appear to David even after her death and she shares many personality traits with, Cyndi, one of David's personalities in the X-Men comics. This could very well indicate she may be one of David's personalities. *In the montage of David growing up, David sets an expirement on fire while at school and later, a convenience store burns behind David as he walks away. In the comics, pyrokenesis is a power that David commonly uses. *The show's aesthetics are heavily based on 1960's design, however it's heavily implied the show takes place in modern day. *Easter Egg: throughout the series various X's can be found hidden in the background. *Legion (David Charles Haller) is a character from Marvel Comics. He is the mutant son of Professor Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller. *David suffers from dissociative identity disorder, more commonly known as multiple personality disorder. So far, this has not been explored in the show. *Dan Stevens also appeared in Beauty and the Beast, which also featured Ian McKellen, who played Magneto in the X-Men films. *FX ordered an additional episode of season 2, making what was initially a 10 episode season an 11 episode season. *Kirby Morrow (Benny) previously played the mutant Cyclops/Scott Summers on X-Men: Evolution. *This is the 2nd Marvel project Hamish Linklater has been involved in, the first being Fantastic Four where he played Leonard, Victor Von Doom's assistant. *On February 4, 2019, it was announced that the show's third season will be it's last, showrunner Noah Hawley always planned for the series to run for only three seasons ans the decision to end it now comes as a result of him and the network wanting to close the story the way he always intended. *In the montage of David growing up, David sets an experiment on fire while at school and later, a convenience store burns behind David as he walks away. In the comics, pyrokenesis is a power that David commonly uses. *During the episode where they first see Lenny in David's memory, the wall Lenny is sitting in front of has the face of Benny. *Easter Egg: In the Chapter 7 episode, during a flash of memories or future things to be, you can briefly see the "X" wheel on the wheelchair always associated with Charles Xavier (Professor X). This may further the rumor that Xavier may, at some point, have a part in the show. It's unknown who will play the professor if that happens. *First live-action appearance of the powerful psychic mutant entity known as "The Shadow King" aka Amahl Farouk. *One of David's memory fragments in episode 7 showed Professor X's wheelchair in a flash. *David suffers from dissociative identity disorder, more commonly known as multiple personality disorder. *David Haller is the son of Charles Xavier in the comics. The character has a severe mental illness in the form of a dissociative identity disorder, which grants him multiple personalities. James McAvoy who plays Xavier in X-Men: First Class also stars in Split and Glass as a man who suffers from a very similar condition. *In one episode, in a discussion regarding a major location in the series, Aubrey Plaza's character says "I mean, what kind of a name is Summerland?". Oddly enough, there is a town called Summerland in British Columbia, roughly 250 miles north of where the series is filmed. Gallery To be added Promotion LEGION_S1_Poster_REVISED.jpeg LEGION_S2_Poster.jpg Legion_Promo_01.jpg Legion Season 2 banner.jpg Legion Season 3 poster.jpg Legion Season 3 poster 2.jpg Videos Legion Official Trailer 1 HD An Original Series From FX and Marvel Dan Stevens – Legion on the Red Carpet Katie Aselton – Legion on the Red Carpet Jeremie Harris – Legion on the Red Carpet Executive Producers – Legion on the Red Carpet Noah Hawley - Legion on the Red Carpet Michael Wylie & Jeff Russo – Legion on the Red Carpet Amber Midthunder – Legion on the Red Carpet Bill Sienkiewicz – Legion on the Red Carpet Aubrey Plaza – Legion on the Red Carpet WTF Legion Season 1 PROMO FX Switch Legion Season 1 PROMO FX Powerful Real Legion Season 1 PROMO FX Legion Season 1 Control Promo FX Legion Season 1 Powerful Sorry Promo FX Legion Season 1 Trailer 2 FX Legion Season 1 Feel Promo FX Legion Season 1 Real Promo FX Normal Legion Season 1 Promo FX Legion Season 1 MRI Promo FX Legion Season 1 Begin Promo FX Legion Season 1 Sphere Amy Promo FX Legion Season 1 Sphere David Promo FX Legion Season 1 Sphere Syd Promo FX Legion Season 1 Unrestrained Promo FX Legion Augmented Reality FX Welcome to Summerland – Legion Legion Season 1 Scanner Promo FX Legion Season 1 20% Promo FX Onion Legion Season 1 Promo FX Legion Season 1 Origin Promo FX Legion Season 1 Kitchen Promo FX Legion Season 1 Inner Life Promo FX Legion Season 1 Love at First Sight Promo FX Legion Season 1 Demons Promo FX Legion Season 1 Swaddled Promo FX Legion Season 1 Magic Man Promo FX Legion Season 1 Astral Promo FX Legion Inside Season 1 The World of Legion FX Legion Season 1 Official Preview FX Legion Season 1 Ep. 3 Chapter 3 Trailer FX Legion Season 1 World Premiere FX Legion Inside Season 1 Locations FX Legion Inside Season 1 Cast of Legion FX Legion Inside Season 1 Special Effects FX Legion Inside Season 1 Uncanny Romance FX Legion Inside Season 1 Powers FX Legion Inside Season 1 Making the Devil with the Yellow Eye FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 A Mysterious Connection FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 David’s Madness FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 A New Dance Number? FX Legion Comic-Con 2017 Aubrey Plaza’s “Wild Ride” FX Legion Season 1 World Premiere SDCC 2017 FX Legion Season 1 Recap What's Really Real? FX Dan Stevens Teases “More Music” Coming to Legion B-B-B-BONUS Earth’s Mightiest Show Legion Season 2 Chatter Preview FX Legion Season 2 Hiding Preview FX Legion Season 2 All In Your Head Preview FX Legion Season 2 Amorphous Preview FX Legion Season 2 Undone Preview FX Legion Season 2 - Official Trailer Legion Season 2 Bridge Teaser FX Legion Season 2 Awake Preview FX Legion Season 2 Six Preview FX Legion Season 2 My Man Preview FX Legion Season 2 Oliver's Mind Teaser FX Legion Season 2 Down The Mindhole Teaser FX Legion Season 2 The Critics Agree FX Legion Inside Season 2 Affecting Visuals FX Legion Inside Season 2 Composing Legion FX Legion Season 2 World Premiere FX Legion Inside Season 2 The Dance Battle FX Legion Inside Season 2 What's Your Maze? FX Legion Inside Season 2 Light Writing FX Legion Inside Season 2 French with Farouk FX Legion Inside Season 2 Upside Down Room FX Legion Inside Season 2 Fashioning Legion FX Legion Inside Season 2 The Nature of Reality FX Legion Inside Season 2 Experiencing Legion FX Legion Colors of Legion FX Legion Season 3 Official Trailer HD FX Legion Season 3 What He Becomes Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Time Travel Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Daisy Chain Teaser FX Legion Season 3 How Far Preview FX Legion Season 3 Cult Daddy Preview FX Legion Season 3 Undo Preview FX Legion Season 3 Xavier Preview FX Legion Season 3 Magicman Preview FX Legion Season 3 Hand Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Eyes Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Farouk Preview FX Legion Season 3 Stillness Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Utopia Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Yourself Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Quiet Teaser FX Legion Season 3 Steps Teaser FX Legion Colors of Legion Part 2 FX Legion Season 1-2 Recap The Many Sides of Lenny FX Legion Season 1-2 Recap The Hero is the Villain FX Legion Season 1-2 Recap S Y D x D A V I D FX Legion Season 3 Still To Come Official Preview FX Legion Inside Season 3 Designing Legion's World FX Legion Inside Season 3 Time Travel FX Legion Inside Season 3 Wardrobe - Legion Style FX Legion Inside Season 3 Visually Limitless FX Legion Inside Season 3 Switch FX Legion Inside Season 3 The Creator, Noah Hawley FX Legion Inside Season 3 The Last of Legion FX FX's Legion Cast Has Secret Dance Parties on Marvel's Voices podcast Legion's Lauren Tsai answers YOUR questions! Ask Marvel References External links *Legion on IMDB Category:TV Shows Category:Legion (TV series)